Horse Hockey
by rosiethero
Summary: "Turning his head to face the doorway, Alfred lost track of every thought besides 'Holy shit, I have the best boyfriend ever.'" LietAme. Warnings: established BDSM couple, domination, bondage, slight sadomasochism, cowboy and pony play, aftercare.


Note: it's probably not a good idea to put on a condom while wearing rough working gloves, but I took some artistic liberty for the sake of my own kinks here.

* * *

"How do you feel? Is anything strained?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Still, Toris continued scrutinizing the cuffs attaching Alfred's wrists and ankles to the short table legs, checking and double-checking the quick release clasps. Alfred just smiled to himself and let his eyes wander across the ceiling. Alfred figured that if Toris was going to worry about this no matter what, he might as well be allowed the time to reassure himself.

Finally, Toris seemed satisfied, leaving the cuffs and kneeling beside the table, near Alfred's head. He reached up and ran a hand through the blond's hair. Alfred grinned at him.

"Ready to get started?" he asked, his voice brimming with excitement. He'd been waiting to get tied down like this for a long time.

Toris smiled back at him, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Almost. I, uh," he paused and leaned back slightly. Alfred could see his cheeks turning pink. "I wanted to try something, if you're okay with that."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I kind of want it to be a surprise," Toris explained. "It's not anything really extreme, but it's something a little different I've been thinking about for a while."

"Heck, I'll try anything once," Alfred said, shrugging as best as he could while strapped down naked and spread eagled on a coffee table. "I say we give it a shot."

"Thank you," Toris said, kissing him again, once on the cheek and again on the lips. "So, how do feel about toys today?"

Alfred reached up and caught another kiss. "Show me what you've got and I'll let you know."

Toris's smile widened, and he reached under the table and pulled out a paper bag. "Like I said, nothing too extreme. I think you'll like it a lot, actually."

The first thing he pulled out was a plug, fairly large, but Alfred liked them big, with a tail of long blond hairs coming from the end. Following that was a bit gag, with extra long strips of leather hanging from it, which looked pretty sturdy. Then, he pulled out a small round bit of plastic with a button on one side. It was the buzzer they used to safe-word, whenever one of them couldn't speak or otherwise signal to stop. A bottle of lube tumbled out of the bag as well.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the first two objects. They already had a ball gag they both loved and they each had their own plug, so what was with the new toys? He wasn't complaining, they both looked really nice, but he was very curious.

Toris tested the buzzer a couple of times, the high-pitched drone filling the living room, before he slipped it into Alfred's hand, making sure the button was nestled under his thumb.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding up the plug first.

Alfred nodded. "Looks good to me."

Toris shifted down to the other end of the table and knelt between Alfred's legs, bringing the plug and the lube with him. He slicked up his fingers and began nudging them into Alfred's ass, gently working his way in while Alfred tipped his head back with a soft moan. God, Toris had _really _nice fingers, long and strong and very experienced with opening him up. Sometimes when they played something a little more intense, he'd just mercilessly rub two or three fingers against Alfred's prostate until he felt like he was going to burst, but that was not what they were there for that day, and Alfred really didn't mind Toris avoiding that spot in favor of stretching him instead. He squirmed a little, his stiffening cock twitching slightly with his hips.

With three fingers in, Toris stroked Alfred's thigh soothingly and asked "How's that?"

"Think I'm good," Alfred mumbled. "Plug me up, babe."

Toris made a face as he removed his fingers. "It doesn't sound very sexy when you put it that way."

"Says you," Alfred retorted with a laugh.

Toris just shook his head with an incredulous smile, then eased the slick plug in, effectively cutting off Alfred's chuckling.

Arching slightly off the table and biting his lip, Alfred started squirming again as he adjusted to the plug. It was bigger than his regular one, both in the head and the stem, enough for Alfred to feel the difference when his ass clenched around it. It wasn't painful though, and Alfred's first impressions were that he enjoyed the larger size and that maybe he should make this his regular plug.

Gently petting Alfred's thigh, Toris pushed and shifted the plug around, until a low groan from Alfred signaled that it was brushing against his prostate. He nudged it back and forth a few times, just for fun really, and then stood up.

Alfred watched him as he picked up the gag next. He opened his mouth expectantly, but Toris didn't put it in just yet.

"There's something else I wanted to do, after I put this on," he said. "Something I'd need to leave the room for. Are you alright being alone in here for a few minutes?"

Alfred smiled. Toris was always so careful about this kind of stuff, and while he didn't think Toris needed to worry about him _this_ much, it was still kind of nice to be so thoroughly cared for.

"I'll be just fine, sweetheart. And hey, if I'm not, I've got the buzzer."

"Okay," Toris conceded, leaning down for one more kiss.

When they came apart, Toris raised the gag again and Alfred opened wide for it. It was slipped between his teeth and against his tongue, and then secured snugly around his head, Toris asking to make sure the belt wasn't pulled too tight. The extra long straps lay flat against his chest.

Fully bound and gagged, Alfred lay totally exposed on the table, completely at the mercy of the other man still standing beside him. He looked up a Toris, and his skin tingled at the way his deep green eyes were sweeping up and down his body. After a moment though, he bent to once again card a hand through Alfred's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"I'll be back soon," he said gently. "Just be patient."

And then he left the living room and Alfred's line of sight. Alfred could hear his footsteps going up the stairs, and he was left to wonder just what it was Toris had planned for him.

It probably wasn't another toy, he would have just brought that out with the plug and gag. By that same token, it probably wouldn't be some kind of fancy or special condom or lube either. And anyways, Toris really wasn't bothered about what kinds they used as long they worked properly. Maybe it was some kind of aphrodisiac, but Toris wouldn't have been so secretive about that. They'd agreed long ago when they started this that any use of drugs or alcohol during a session would be thoroughly discussed beforehand.

As Alfred lay there with his mind wandering, he could hear faint movement upstairs, probably from their bedroom. As time passed and he started to get a little soft from lack of stimulation, he started squeezing around the plug every so often, which made his cock jump back up a little bit each time.

Suddenly, a familiar noise reached Alfred's hears. A rhythmic, metallic, jingling sort of _clunk_ that was slowly making its way down the stairs, then towards the living room. That noise had been ingrained deep into Alfred's mind and his culture. It was one he'd recognize anywhere and he knew _exactly_ what made that sound, and _exactly_ what it meant.

Turning his head to face the doorway, Alfred lost track of every thought besides "Holy shit, I have the best boyfriend ever."

Toris sauntered into the room, decked out from Stetson to spurs in Alfred's wrangling gear, moving with all the lazy grace that came with a pair of cowboy boots. The spurs rattled with each of his steps, until he was standing beside the table, looking down at Alfred with a casual smirk while the blond dully came to terms with the fact that gorgeous, amazing boyfriend was wearing his favorite outfit and looking sexy as all hell in it.

Well, he was wearing most of the outfit anyways. There was no shirt under his leather vest, leaving his chest exposed, and for a split second Alfred was concerned with how uncomfortable those chaps must have been without pants underneath, but upon seeing Toris's cock hard and erect under the belt, he figured it must not have been bothering him too much.

"I've heard about you," Toris said (and Alfred was a little disappointed that he didn't try to imitate a southern accent as well, but he could hardly complain about any of this). "They say you're too tough to break."

Toris clambered up onto the table, lifting himself up over the other man, their cocks brushing briefly. He sat on Alfred's stomach, knees on either side of his waist, gloved hands on his chest, and leaned forward with that same smirk, until his face was inches from Alfred's.

"But you know what I say," he murmured silkily. "Is that they haven't tried hard enough. There's not a stallion out there I can't break, and I'm going to ride you until you fall apart completely."

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Well, that explained the tail plug and the bit gag.

Catching on and playing the part, Alfred snorted against the gag and bucked his hips slightly, his cock brushing against Toris's backside. Toris just snickered at him and reached back, wrapping Alfred's cock in rough leather and squeezing it.

Alfred's head fell back with a groan. The leather was a little uncomfortable on his hyper-sensitive skin, but it was the sort of uncomfortable that he liked, the same kind as when he was strapped naked to a table or had a large plug shoved in his ass. Plus, it just felt good to have something finally touch his cock. It had been abandoned since he stripped down earlier.

"You can buck all you want, it's not going to work," Toris said with a grin, tugging at Alfred's cock. "I've yet to meet a stallion wild enough to throw me off, and I'm not going to meet him today."

Alfred growled and thrust his hips upward, getting more into the game of it, but a sudden jolt inside of him made him yelp into the gag and his hips fell back down. The movement had caused the plug to shift, going from gently nudging his prostate to being wedged directly against it. And, if the way Toris was looking smugly down at him was anything to go by, that was entirely on purpose. Alfred growled again.

"Quit grumbling," Toris said. "I'll have you eating out my hand before the day out, so get used to it."

Expecting the plug to shift this time, Alfred bucked again, harder than before. Toris, looking legitimately surprised, lost the grip he had on Alfred's cock and actually fell forward slightly, hands landing on either side of the other's face. For a second, Alfred was ready to stop and make sure he was okay, but then Toris looked up at him with a steely expression that made his confidence wither and his cock throb.

"Fine," Toris said, voice dangerously soft. "If that's how you want to play it, I can get rough too."

He sat back up, reaching into the holster on his belt and pulling out a sealed condom. Shifting back so he was straddling the other's thighs, he tore open the package and rolled the condom onto Alfred's cock. Alfred actually stayed still for this part. As much fun as playing a wild stallion was, he didn't want to tear the thing.

Toris kept their eyes locked as he sank down on Alfred's cock, ass already slick and his own cock bobbing as he inched lower. Alfred tried to keep the eye contact in turn, but felt just too fucking _good_ for him to keep focus, and his eyes kept being drawn to Toris's lip caught between his teeth, or his throat working under his neckerchief, or his chest heaving behind his vest. He wondered if Toris would be up to taking some pictures later.

With a final grunt, Toris settled on Alfred's cock, balls resting against his stomach, legs splayed on either side of him, shoulders heaving.

"You're a big mustang, I'll give you that," Toris murmured with a laugh, before smirking again. "But not too big for me."

He lifted himself up off of Alfred's hips, and then slammed back down, making Alfred groan and buck involuntarily, the plug once again shifting unexpectedly and rubbing right against his prostate. His eyes rolled back and Toris did it again, but this time Alfred met him, surging upward and forcing a moan out of both of them. Still, Toris dominated the rhythm, pushing Alfred down by his chest if he started getting too much control.

After a few more thrusts, he grabbed the long leather straps (reigns, Alfred realized) and pulled them so that Alfred's head was lifted off the table slightly. Given a new way to resist, Alfred pulled back just as hard, straining his neck and glaring up at Toris, who just laughed again.

"You're making this t-too easy," he said, voice wavering with his moans. "You… you might as well gi-_ah!_-give me a branding iron!"

He dove onto Alfred's neck and shoulders, biting hard and leaving large, red marks in his wake. When Alfred tried to lift his head again, Toris just pulled the reigns behind him instead, forcing Alfred's head back over the edge of the table.

Alfred could have sworn he heard the word _"Mine,"_ growled into his skin.

Toris was starting to speed up now, sitting back upright and dragging his gloved fingers down Alfred's chest. Alfred's head still lay back, all on its own, because he could barely keep his eyes open let alone his head up. Toris was fucking himself eagerly on his cock, the plug kept getting shoved back and forth inside of him, the cuffs weren't letting him move and inch, he was drooling because of the gag, he was sure he would have bruises on his hips tomorrow, he had no resistance left in him, and all he could do was thrust pliantly into the body above him while Toris demanded "Harder!" and dug his spurs into Alfred's thighs.

And, fuck everything, he loved every goddamned second of it all.

Toris was starting to lose his composure too, face red and his mouth hanging slack as he rocked up and down, saying less words and just making desperate, carnal sounds. Alfred whimpered and moaned right along with him, thrusts getting erratic. They caught each other's eyes again, and Toris beamed down at him, not a cocky grin or a domineering smirk to keep him in character, but an honest-to-God tender, true, all-Toris smile, the kind that made Alfred's heart melt, or, in this case, come with a strangled scream and buck until the table shook.

He came down from the aftershocks to see Toris, one glove between his teeth, bringing himself off with a bare hand, still rocking on Alfred's softening cock before shooting across Alfred's stomach and chest, dropping the glove as he cried out.

Slowly, trembling, Toris lifted himself off of Alfred's cock, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He dropped it into the paper bag, then crawled back up Alfred's body and untied the gag.

"I fucking love you please marry me," Alfred gasped all in one breath, making Toris laugh and bury his face in his neck, reaching down to undo the cuffs on his wrists. Alfred let the buzzer drop from his fingers.

"I think our bosses might have some issues with that," he giggled, kissing over some of the bite marks he left earlier.

Arms freed, Alfred wrapped them around Toris's back and nuzzled his shoulder. "I'll convince 'em. I can think of plenty of benefits to a U.S.-Lithuanian union. Like getting to fuck you more often, for example."

Toris snorted and sat up again. He turned and undid the cuffs on Alfred's ankles. "So I take it you liked it?"

"Do I even need to _say_ anything to confirm that?" Alfred asked, then grimaced a bit as Toris pulled the plug out. It felt better going in.

Toris tossed the plug into the plastic bag as well, then stood up and helped Alfred to get on his feet. Being tied down left his muscles stiff and the rough sex left him a bit sore, so Toris eased him back down onto the couch and, pulling off the other glove, started rubbing down his shoulders.

"Seriously though," Alfred murmured after a while. "That was absolutely amazing." He peeked over his shoulder. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have you."

Toris blushed and dropped his gaze, back to his regular humble self. "I'm glad. I… I just really wanted to do something extra special for you."

"Well, you sure as hell succeeded," Alfred said with a grin, flipping over and grabbing the hat that (somehow) was still on Toris's head. He dropped it onto his own head with a wink. Toris beamed at him, amused and touched, and then settled into his open arms, hands slipping behind Alfred's back to continue nursing his shoulders.

Alfred kissed him then, soft and slow and full of gratitude. Their noses bumped when the pulled apart.

"So," he asked. "Anything extra special I can do for you?"

"Well… I've had my eye on this whip for a while…"


End file.
